Two Princes
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Amy meets two male hedgehog's who both come to Station Square. They're both princes from neighbouring kingdoms, neither one get's along with the other, but both share one thing in common; they both fall in love with Amy. Will Amy love either of them back and what about Sonic?


**Two Princes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH **

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the Mystic Ruin's, the sun shined brightly in the sky while there very few white puffy clouds surrounding it. The breezy wind blew through the tree's and flower's making the area seem rather peaceful and quiet everything was calm but not for long, a blue blur raced through the field and girly voice belonging to a certain pink hedgehog sounded through the air.

"SOOOONNNICC GET BACK HERE!" She whined.

Once again the blue blur also known as Sonic was being chased down by Amy Rose, he wasn't in a particularly great mood today and would rather not deal with her right this minute. Everyday he could see her getting that bit faster and she almost caught up to him at one point. Sonic groaned as he glanced behind his back and saw her figure getting closer and closer.

Using some more of his speed he got a secluded area surrounded by tree's, he took a few moments to rest before starting up again. He let out a sigh as he leaned his hand against a tree for support, "whew, man doesn't she ever give up?" Sonic questioned out loud to himself but he was surprised when he heard a dark chuckle.

"Do you really want that to happen?"

Sonic looked around and finally spotted a familiar black and red hedgehog sitting up on the tree above him. "Shadow?" He questioned with raised eye.

"Hmph the one and only," Shadow shrugged from where he sat not bothering to move or even look down at the blue hedgehog.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Resting what else?" Snapped Shadow.

Sonic frowned and continued to look out for Amy, making Shadow chuckle more. Sonic gazed back up at the dark hedgehog with a glare "what so funny Shadow?"

"Oh just the way your hiding from Rose."

Sonic eyes went wide, "I'm not hiding!"

Shadow opened his eyes and jumped down to the blue hedgehog, "then what are you doing behind this tree?"

"I um I'm resting like you are!" replied the blue hedgehog. He gasped in shock when he heard Amy's voice again and he quickly hid behind the tree until she passed by.

"SOOOONNIIICCC WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Shadow watched him panick with an amused expression on his face and he chuckled once again. "How is it that you can take down Eggman or any other villain that happens to appear with ease yet you can't even strike up a nerve to face Rose, I mean she's not as bad as any other villain we've ever faced before?"

Sonic sighed and turned to the dark hedgehog "you wouldn't understand Shadow it's not like you understand feelings!"

"I understand them enough to know that you have feelings for Rose you just haven't realised it yet," Shadow said quietly to himself with a clenched fist and his back to Sonic, he took a glance at blue hedgehog, "Take my advice faker, be thankful for what you have, cause one day it might not be there any more!" Shadow closed his eyes after he said this and then he raced off through the tree's leaving Sonic to himself.

Sonic frowned as he watched the dark hedgehog run off, "what's he talking about? I am thankful for what I have and there's no way that anything's going to leave me," he shrugged but gasped when Amy spotted him.

"There you are Sonic I've looked all over for you I was won..." Amy's sentence was cut short.

"Sorry Ames I gotta jet!" Sonic ran off in the same direction as Shadow leaving the pink hedgehog behind.

"Wait Sonic I...Oh what's the point he's never going to slow down for me," Amy sighed sadly to herself with her head hung low, she started on way back to started on her way back to Station Square. She walked the street's heading towards her apartment building. _'I might as well give on Sonic, but how can I? It'll be really hard to go with someone else when I still like Sonic. I wish I never liked Sonic in the first place.' _Amy thought as she walked along the street not realising she about to bump into someone.

"Ow, oh I'm sorry I didn't um..." Amy gazed up at a tall red hedgehog his quills were scruffy and he wore trainers and black gloves, his eyes were crystal blue.

"Do you mind I was standing here?" He rudely replied back.

Amy growled, "well that's what you get for standing in the middle of the pavement!" Amy replied back with a little anger.

He shrugged and continued to look at a map, "I don't have time for this!"

Amy frowned "he's almost as rude as Shadow," she muttered to herself.

"Ha I knew I find you here!" The red hedgehog looked away from his map to see a purple hedgehog coming his way.

"Oh, it's you what are you doing here?!" Snapped the red hedgehog with a board expression on his face.

The purpled one growled, "probably the same as you but you're not beating me this time!"

"This isn't a game this time ya know, your such a kid!"

The purple hedgehog growled again, "I know it's not a game but you better not interfere with me!"

Amy stood confused as she watched the two hedgehogs argue.

"Look whose talking, later loser!" With that said the red hedgehog ran leaving Amy and the purple hedgehog alone.

Amy stepped closer to the purple hedgehog "um, what was all that about?"

The hedgehog sighed, "oh nothing really he just like's to act like a big jerk. I'm sorry you had to see that, my names Cody and what might your name be?"

Amy blinked but smiled as she looked over the purple hedgehog he was just as tall as the red one he was purple with scruffy quills,green eyes, white trainers and blue gloves and a pair of black sunglasses on his head. "My names Amy, Amy Rose."

"Nice to meet you, can I buy you a coffee?" Offered Cody.

Amy blinked in surprise "Um sure why not," the two then headed to the coffee shop across the street.


End file.
